Miradas
by KatnissHermoineMarch
Summary: Porque toda historia necesita un cierre, hasta las historias de amor que no se cumplieron. La historia es NaruSaku así que no lean si no les gusta la pareja.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Miradas<strong>

El héroe de Konoha, el hijo del gran Minato Namikaze, el discipulo de Jiraya, el Hokage de la aldea, se encontraba en su oficina, haciendo el papeleo acostumbrado, trabajando arduamente como todos los días.

Porque eso era lo que siempre había deseado, esa había sido su meta, ser Hokage. También había tenido otros deseos, y muchos de ellos se habían cumplido, ser admirado por los habitantes de la aldea, y eso ya era un hecho, no había ningún niño, joven, adulto o anciano que no admirará al gran Hokage por todas su hazañas realizadas. Traer a Sasuke de vuelta, se cumplió hacía un poco más de ocho años, habían vuelto a ser los mismos amigos de siempre, a pesar de todo. También quería obtener el amor de Sakura...

La sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció.

Si, bueno, ese deseo no se había cumplido pero tampoco estaba mal, se había casado con Hinata Hyuga, la chica que siempre lo había amado tiernamente desde la infancia. Finalmente el le había correspondido dos años después de la guerra, y si la amaba, la amaba muchisímo. Era hermosa, generosa, cariñosa y era muy especial para el. Pero lo que lo había enamorado por completo, fue cuando ella le dio su razón de existir que era su hijo Bolt y unos años después a su hermosa Himawari. Naruto desde ese momento se encontraba a los pies de su querida esposa.

Aunque, había algo. Algo que no se había cerrado completamente.

A veces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si el y Sakura hubieran terminado juntos y hubiesen formado una familia. Claro que luego se arrpentía de tales penasmientos por dos buenas razones: Bolt y Himawari. Y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que estaba satisfecho con su vida.

Sus sentimientos por Sakura ya eran parte del pasado.

Eso es lo que el se decía cada vez que la veía y su corazón latía con más fuerza que cuando veía a Hinata o cuando la veía acomodando la ropa de su hija y sonriendole amorosamente meintras ella se dirigía a la Academia o cuando la veía en el hospital dirigiendo y curando a las personas.

Shikamaru entró en la oficina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Naruto, ¿que haces aquí? Ya es hora que te vayas — dijo su amigo señalando a la ventana —. Ya esta anocheciendo.

—No me di cuenta, me quedé — dio un largo suspiro —, reflexionando.

Shikamaru lo miro preocupado, Naruto se dio cuenta.

—No te preocupes, son solo tonterias- le dijo.

Shizune entró a la oficina.

—¡Naruto!- exclamó alarmada —, te llamán del hospital, parece que Bolt tuvo un accidente.

Naruto sintió como se le erizaba la piel y salió corriendo sin despedirse de nadie. ¿Su hijo tuvo un accidente? _No, por favor no, que no sea nada grave, _rogaba mentalmente.

Llegó al hospital y preguntó en la recepción por su hijo, le indicaron que fuera por el pasillo B. El rubio se dirigió por el pasillo alarmado, respirando entrecortadamente.

—¡Tío Naruto! — le llamó una voz.

Miro por donde provenía la voz y se dio cuenta que era de Sarada, la pequeña hija de Sasuke y Sakura. Le tenía mucho cariño a la niña que había llegado al mundo casi al mismo tiempo que Bolt y había endulzado la vida de Sasuke para siempre. Naruto jamás olvidaría la mirada que Sasuke tenía cuando sostenía a su hija en brazos y tampoco la actitud maternal que adoptó Sakura al momento de tenerla. Además, la niña se había ganado el afecto del rubio, con su actitud decidida y entregada que combinaba las personalidades de sus padres.

—Sarada ¿que le sucedió a Bolt? — le preguntó preocupado.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no es nada grave — le explicó en tono calmado.

Le tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta una habitación en donde estaba su hijo con algunos raspones siendo curado por Sakura.

—¡Naruto! — exclamó la pelirosa con una sonrisa que lo dejo ciego.

—Sakura-chan — la saludo rascándose la nuca.

Bolt ni siquiera lo miró, parecía avergonzado. Su padre se le acerco.

—¿Que paso? — le preguntó.

Su hijo no le respondió.

—Según lo que me dijeron — dijo Sakura capturando la atención de Naruto —, estaban jugando a quién trepaba más alto de un árbol sin usar sus chackras y Bolt se cayó de una altura considerable, Sarada se preocupó mucho y me lo trajo para que lo viera.

El rubio miro a Sarada.

—Hiciste lo correcto — le dijo sonriéndole.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es el diagnostico? — le preguntó sonriendo a Sakura.

—Tiene unos raspones, aunque debe cuidar mucho de su brazo derecho ya que se cayó encima de el y le va a doler mucho mañana, le daré unos medicamentos, tuvo mucha suerte — dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Bolt-, ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

—¿Y tú madre lo sabe? — le preguntó a Bolt.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Me dijo que no quería preocuparla — le explicó Sakura.

—Entonces, prefirió preocuparlo al padre — dijo Naruto.

Bolt realmente tenía un problema con llamarle la atención de su padre. Debía entender que el tenía otras obligaciones pero que eso no quitaba el amor profundo hacía el.

—Nunca cambiarás ¿eh? — le dijo a su hijo revolviendo su cabello —, vamos no queremos preocupar a tu madre.

Bolt asintió.

—Los acompañaremos, nosotras también vamos a casa — le dijo Sakura.

El rubio asintió.

Esperaron a que Sakura firmará algunas formas y que se cambiará de ropa. Luego se dirigieron hacía sus casas.

No vivían demasiado lejos entre ellos así que compartían el mismo camino. Bolt y Sarada iban detrás de sus padres, discutiendo entre ellos. Naruto y Sakura caminaban en silencio.

De repente la pelirosa le golpeó en la cabeza a Naruto.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Por qué me golpeaste? — le preguntó tocándose en donde lo había golpeado.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, Naruto — exclamó enojada —, sé que eres el Hokage y estás muy ocupado pero no olvides a tus viejos amigos.

Hace mucho que no lo golpeaba como lo hacía antes. ¿Era extraño decir que extraba esos golpes?

—Nunca — le dijo en una voz que hizo que Sakura lo mirará.

Se miraron por algunos segundos siendo interrumpidos por sus hijos.

—¡Callate, tonto! — exclamó Sarada.

—Tú no eres quién para callarme cuatro ojos — le gritó Bolt.

Sus padres lo miraban sonriendo.

—Me recuerda a nosotros — le dijo Sakura.

Naruto se sonrojo.

—¡Papá! — gritó de repente Sarada.

Sakura buscó a su esposo con la mirada. Sasuke caminaba hacia ellos, saludo a su hija acariciándole el cabello y a Naruto con una simple mirada.

—Sasuke-kun ¿que hacías por aquí? — le preguntó la pelirosa.

—Ustedes estaban tardando mucho, así que decidí buscarlas — le explicó.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente.

—¿No tenías una misión en la Aldea de la Niebla? — le preguntó Naruto.

—Si, hoy a la mañana volví — le respondió —. Mañana te entregaré los informes.

El asintió.

— ¿Naruto, en donde están construyendo la nueva edificación? — preguntó Sakura cambiando el tema.

—Ah sí, por aquí — le respondió caminando junto a ella unos pasos —. Aquí.

Sakura observó la nueva edificación en progreso, todavía faltaba terminarla. Naruto le explicaba lo que planeaban hacer con ella y Sakura lo atendía sintiendo nostalgia, el realmente era alguien más serio y no tan despreocupado como era antes.

De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar. Una columna de la edificación estaba cayendo al suelo, justo en donde Naruto y Sakura se encontraban. El rubio actuó rápido y tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y saltó lejos de la columna, aunque no pudo evitar que una parte de la columna golpeará a Sakura en la cabeza, desmayándola. Sasuke confió a su esposa en las manos de su amigo que estaba más cerca y se encargó de proteger a los niños de los restos de la columna que caía alrededor.

Naruto la seguía teniendo en brazos a pesar de que el peligro ya había pasado. Ella no reaccionaba y empezó a alterarse. Sasuke, su hija y Bolt estaban en el mismo lugar sintiendo una combinación de emociones.

—Sakura-chan, por favor despierta — rogaba el rubio.

Bolt estaba fascinado con el hecho que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos. Tenía 8 años y era demasiado joven para entender muchas cosas, pero jamás había visto a su padre con una mirada así en su rostro, ni siquiera con su madre. No entendía porque pero le produjo un nudo en el pecho. Sarada miraba la escena con mucha preocupación, por su madre y también por su tío, ¿por que el Hokage miraba a su madre de esa manera? ¿Por que su padre no se movía? Pero esas preguntas se encontraban en un segundo plano ya que la primera preocupación era que su madre no despertaba, quería llorar pero no lo haría. Sasuke tenía deseos de arrebatarle a Sakura de los brazos de su amigo. Sin embargo, en vez de actuar como un esposo, decidió actuar como un amigo y dejar que pasara. El sabía que Sakura estaba bien, lo sentía por todo su cuerpo.

Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—¡Sakura-chan! — exclamó aliviado.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa solo para el que no hizo más que acrecentar el malestar de los testigos. El le dio un abrazo fugaz y la ayudo a levantarse, también le limpio el polvo de la ropa de ella.

—Gracias — le dijo sonriendo.

Sarada no lo pudo aguantar más y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

—¡Mamá!

Ella la recibió amorosamente y le dio un beso en su frente.

—¿Estas bien? — murmuró con la voz quebrada.

—Sí, solo fue un golpe — le dijo, luego miro a los demás —, ¿todos están bien?

Bolt y Sasuke asintieron. Sakura trató de caminar pero le dolía mucho la cabeza, aunque ella siendo un ninja médico sabía que no fue un golpe grave, Naruto se había encargado de que no tuviera un daño considerable.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a casa, fue un golpe fuerte y necesitas descansar — dijo Sasuke tratando de disimular la preocupación en su voz.

La pelirosa asintió.

_Seguramente la edificación estaba mal construida tendré que encargarme de eso mañana, estoy demasiado cansado, _pensó Naruto.

Los Uchiha se despidieron y se dirigieron hacía su hogar. Naruto y su hijo también se fueron, emprendieron el camino a casa.

—Tú mamá debe estar muy preocupada — dijo Naruto.

Bolt permaneció en silencio.

—¿Te pasa algo hijo? Estás muy callado — le preguntó.

El niño no dijo nada, el nudo en el pecho no disminuía.

—Vamos, puedes decírmelo — le dijo su padre sonriendo.

—Tú... y tía Sakura — susurro.

Y el ojiazul se dio cuenta, se detuvo, se agacho a la altura de su hijo y puso sus manos en los hombros del niño.

—Bolt, Sakura es mi mejor amiga y una persona muy especial, le tengo mucho cariño, me preocupe mucho al verla en ese estado, eso es normal — le explicó.

Bolt lo miro atento, absorbiendo cada palabra. Su padre hizo una pausa.

—Quiero que sepas, que estoy muy feliz que hayas nacido — le dijo con cariño infinito.

Su hijo se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, sintiéndose más tranquilo y el nudo de su pecho empezaba a disminuir.

—Te quiero Bolt — le dijo su padre.

Se dirigieron de la mano hacía su casa.

—Hablaremos algún día de esto, cuando seas mayor — le dijo.

Bolt asintió, aunque todavía no era mayor, empezaba a entender algo del asunto.

**XXX**

—Basta, el solo me salvó — le dijo cansada la pelirosa.

Estaban discutiendo desde que Sarada fue a su habitación a dormir. Sasuke estaba molesto por la escena que presenció entre su esposa y su mejor amigo.

—No entiendes la forma en que te miro — dijo el, suspirando —, fue como si tuviera doce años otra vez, como cuando estaba enamorado de ti.

Ella quedó boquiabierta sin saber que decir. Era simplemente imposible que el sintiera algo por ella después de tantos años, después de haber formado familia.

—No estoy de humor para discutir esto — dijo ella.

Se recostó en su cama y dejo que unas silenciosas lágrimas escaparan pos sus ojos.

**XXX**

Cuando había llegado a su casa se encontró con una Hinata muy preocupada, el se apresuró a explicar lo que había pasado. Su esposa se puso a revisar a Bolt inmediatamente después presa de una preocupación maternal, eso hizo sonreír al rubio.

Bolt supo que no debía hablar de la mirada que su padre le había dedicado a su tía, su madre se pondría triste.

Habían pasado horas y Naruto seguía dando vueltas en la cama, se sentía acalorado y ansioso por alguna razón. Se levantó, se puso ropa cotidiana y salió por aire fresco. Tal vez una caminata lo haría sentir mejor.

Así fue, se sentía mucho mejor, caminó hasta la entrada de la aldea y en una banca se encontraba Sakura con la mirada perdida.

—¿Sakura-chan?

Ella lo miró sorprendida, no pensaba encontrarlo en ese lugar.

—¿Que haces aquí? — le preguntó ella.

—Buscaba aire fresco — le respondió —, ¿y tú?

—Lo mismo.

Ellos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y el se sentó a su lado en la banca.

—Han pasado muchos años, desde que Sasuke-kun se fue detrás de Orochimaru — dijo ella con nostalgia.

—Si...

—Tú cumpliste con tu promesa — le dijo ella acariciando el brazo de su amigo.

Los años y la maternidad habían endulzado un poco a Sakura, ya no era tan susceptible y furiosa como antes.

—En esos tiempos hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti — le dijo con tono sincero.

Ella sonrió tristemente.

—Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre ellos, dejaron que las palabras que no se decían se fueran con el viento.

—Sakura-chan.

—¿Si?

—De algún modo siento que no hubo cierre.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Entre nosotros dos, cuando Sasuke volvió, yo simplemente... me rendí.

Sakura lo miró conmovida.

—¿Cómo no rendirme? Tú siempre lo amaste y jamás iba a ganar tu amor — dijo el con tristeza.

Ella no pudo decir nada.

—Como sea, mejor me voy.

Se levantó y se dispuso para volver a su hogar.

—Naruto — lo llamó ella.

El se dio velta, ella estaba parada al frente suyo, sus ojos verdes brillaban como un fuego letal y ardiente.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas pensando que jamás te quise — le dijo ella con firmeza.

—¿Que dices? —le preguntó con la curiosidad a flor de piel.

—Yo si me enamoré de ti, Naruto.

Y lo dijo. Así nomás.

El quedó boquiabierto, sin poder decir nada. Ella se acercó, acaricio su rostro con cariño.

—Fuiste muy bueno conmigo cuando más te necesitaba y cuando te veía caer, sentía la necesidad de ayudarte a levantarte — le dijo, recogió unos cabellos sueltos detrás de su oreja —. Todavía la tengo.

—¿Por que nunca dijiste nada? — le preguntó.

—Cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, la guerra estaba comenzando y no había tiempo para hablar sobre eso, además, Sasuke-kun apareció y confundió mis sentimientos — respondió —, Y luego Hinata apareció en tu vida dos años después y jamás te había visto tan feliz.

Naruto quería decirle que en esos tiempos si ella le hubiese confesado, hubiese estado también feliz.

—Luego cada uno formó su familia y yo me encuentro feliz junto a Sasuke-kun.

El asintió.

—Además tengo una buena razón en casa que me recuerda que hice lo correcto cada día y tú también tienes, dos buenas razones para ser exacta — le dijo mientras le acomodaba la ropa de su amigo.

El asintió de nuevo, ella tenía razón. Ya había pasado el momento de ellos, ya era tarde.

Por la magia del momento, se abrazaron con un cariño infinito, no queriendo separarse.

—Te quiero Sakura-chan — le dijo tiernamente al oído.

—Yo también — le respondió de la misma manera.

Ya estaba todo dicho, ese cariño que se sentía era de una amistad desde hacía muchos años que hacía doloroso el momento y a la vez mágico.

Y luego, sus labios se encontraron. Fue un beso corto y tierno. Estaba mal, no deberían haberlo hecho, pero tampoco lo volverían a hacer. Tenían que cerrar los deseos ocultos de su juventud, los sueños que dejaron y los sentimientos que enterraron hace años.

Fue como si sus yo del pasado habían aparecido para cumplir un objetivo.

Se sonrieron y luego se fueron por distintos caminos. Así tenía que ser.

Naruto se recostó de nuevo en su cama, a lado de su esposa que dormía profundamente. Le acaricio el lacio cabello negro y se sintió feliz. Ella le sonrió en sueños y el sonreía al techo pensando en como su yo del pasado estaría saltando de la felicidad porque había besado, por fin, a _su_ Sakura-chan.

Llegó a la conclusión de que había amores de los que jamás se podían olvidar, que quedaban en la memoria y en el corazón para siempre.

* * *

><p>Esta es la primera vez que subo algo de Naruto y probablemente sea la última. Es que ese final fue tan feo, siempre estuve segura de que Naruto terminaría con Sakura era lo más lógico y yo odié Sasuke todo Naruto Shippuden! Lo sentí tan salido de la nada.<p>

Es un one shot un poco realista ya que no puedo obvia la existencia de Bolt y Sarada que seguramente nacieron del amor (lamentablemente) y ya lo estoy aceptando. Es que tiene que haber un cierre por lo menos, tantos capítulos NaruSaku para que al final no sea así u.u

Estoy algo alejada del anime, lo deje de ver hace mucho siempre estuve al tanto del manga, así que entiendan si hay algunos errores, me he olvidado de algunas cosas.

Desde ya mucha gracias por leerlo, espero que les guste.


End file.
